


浮生（11）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Summary: 西西里的美丽传说AU





	浮生（11）

Paulo始终觉得这该是他在无数个夜晚所虚构的万千梦境之一，他脚步虚浮，如在云端，只有扣住他手腕的那一截手指是热而鲜活的，不然怎么解释他的手腕在无端发烫？他觉得自己穿过了漫长的通道，正走向所罗门王的宝库，抑或海底鲛人的巢穴。他有些局促不安地坐在了床前的沙发上，沙发的面料厚实柔软，能让他随手抓住一块握在掌心。Leo扯开自己的外套随手丢到地上，Paulo被那颗白金胸针落地的清脆声打的恍然一惊，立刻开口说道：“我不是……”Leo解开自己袖口上的口子，反问道“你不是什么？”他嗫喏着嘴，“那我……”Leo侧过眼睛，上下两片小刷子扫来扫去，“我还要给你打扫一间客房吗？——我只是收留你一晚，你想做什么？”

他想做的太多了，但绝不包括在这种莫名其妙地情况下上床。虽然他们会上床的，可那会有玫瑰，有红酒，有合适的灯光和柔软的床铺，还有他求婚的戒指，会带在他的无名指上。Paulo知道自己可能误会了点什么，更甚者搞砸了他们的第一次见面。Leo把他带进房间以后就没管他，任由他在沙发上当雕像，自己去洗澡了。盥洗室的水气很快从门缝间弥漫开来，水气氤氲，暗香袭人，Paulo干脆捂住了自己的眼睛，但脑子里的画面越来越清晰，热水会从他的肩头打下去，一直流淌到腰间，或许会聚集起小小的水涡……更多的是接着流淌……

Paulo的澡洗了两个多小时，他确信自己能在厕所里解决问题。他拿起Leo给他准备的衣服，半旧的纯棉睡衣，袖子只七分，只有一点洗衣粉的味道，可他还是在想这到底有谁穿过，是Neymar还是Agüero？他磨磨蹭蹭地走出去，赤着脚陷在织锦地毯里，最后掀开被子上床，Leo背对着他，身上还残留着浴室里那股幽淡的香气，似乎已经睡着了，Paulo狠狠吸了口气，关掉了壁灯。

所以是怎么开始的，Paulo脑子里昏昏沉沉地在想，他的手先是在他的腰上，后面滑过了光洁圆滑的大腿到柔软的臀，壁灯又被打开了，晕黄的光照在Omega赤裸莹白的身上，手掌温润如泉水，摩挲着他每一寸皮肉，每一寸都在发麻发酥，然后浮起一层细密的粟粒。Paulo燥热地扭动着，感觉鼠蹊处半软不硬，而当那个吻真正落在他唇上的时候，他搂紧身上人的背脊，发着粗喘射在了内裤里，然后立刻惊慌失措起来。

他在无数个日日夜夜里远远地观望，卑微的感情自以为不露分毫，而现在却把欲望无遮无拦地摆在他眼前……而Omega的一只手抓住了他的手指，缓缓带往深处，蠕动的穴口处吞噬着入侵的敌者，把情液浇透了他的掌心。Leo俯下身赤裸的肌肤在细细吮咬，另一只手则在他的胯下，碾磨褶皱的表皮，体内串动的激流让他在Omega的手心里重新坚挺起来。

Paulo进入的没他想的那么顺畅，几次都擦肩而过，他最成功的一次是堪堪顶入了一截，就因为过于紧窄而败走。Paulo觉得这是件过于奇异的事，他所经历的每一桩每一件他都看在眼里，可真到了他的床上，却依旧能嗅到处子的芬芳。

Leo抬手抓住了他肩膀，终归是自己包裹住了年少的Alpha，Paulo惊异于那一整条甬道里滚烫的浆液，将他整个身子圈入怀中压在了身下。进出的感觉是艰难与舒畅的奇异纠缠，Leo勾住他的腰身，把薄荷烟的冷香喷进他的耳廓，用手去舒展的他的眉骨，记忆同样有一双极尽缠绵的碧眼，把两个人纷纷烧成了灰烬。

Paulo对这件事确实是还不太明白，纯粹凭着一腔本能在Omega的身体里横冲直撞，他从没经历过这个，内壁像绞索一样层层束缚住他的下身，黏腻的体液正顺着交合处渐渐流淌下来，他的腿根被灼的一片发红。年少的Alpha伸手一把扯下了Leo身上本就摇摇欲坠的睡袍，学着他的样子亲吻Omega的脸颊，侧颈，锁骨还有乳尖，最后咬住了Leo的嘴唇。杂乱无章的亲吻和身体的律动一样，无迹可寻又饱满热切。Leo手挡在了自己的眼睛上。时间不算很长，性已经成为他赖以谋生的手段，Alpha的侵犯他无所谓厌恶更不会抗拒，有一段时间里，只要他躺下就会有人来抱他吻他，每一次，他都是看着身上起伏的Alpha如何使用他的身体让自己快乐起来，他睁着眼睛，看见他们因欢愉而筋疲力尽时刚硬的脸颊，然后脱力地把头埋进他的颈窝中。

但这一次是不一样的，最起码他觉得是不一样的。少年滚烫的呼吸同样让他颤栗起来，舌头细细舔舐着他的前胸。Paulo大口吸着气，每一下都拼尽全力，几乎是手脚并用地让自己进的再深一点，他有点任意妄为了，再次触及时Leo被顶弄地全身发颤，呜咽了一声。Paulo立刻被吓得停住了动作，而手指却不老实地拂过他颊边，Leo被深埋体内的而硬物卡的不上不下，拧紧了眉头正要开口，身上的小男孩心虚地发问了，“我弄疼你了吗？”

Leo拿下了自己的胳膊，小男孩的眼睛浓彩如墨，正染着荆棘丛中的一把火。Paulo探出自己的两个指头作为佐证，告诉Leo——“你哭了。”

他真的哭了吗？或许吧，他咬住Alpha的肩膀配合地让他探进深邃幽谷，那是他曾历经折磨的地方。小男孩燥热的体温居然让他心神摇曳，他知道自己身体的空虚与渴望，可远不该勾起他的软弱与妥协。Paulo握住他的腰，重新开始吻他，用柔软的唇舌收敛他的泪痕，身下的肿痛不安仿佛是再度发生了膨胀。Leo扯住床单，把一抹白浊涂洒在两人的腹间。高潮之后的Omega颧骨酡红，双腿却还紧紧绞在他的腰侧，Paulo觉得自己腰间像是缠了一条蛇，疯癫恣意吞噬近他每一寸骨骼，在他下一次耸动的时候他就被锁进了密室之门缴械投降，而他心满意足，吻了吻Omega额前汗湿的碎发。

半夜的Paulo是被冻醒的，他发现自己的下半身硬生生裸露在一床被子的外面，都快要被冻僵了。而身边空无一人，摸上去一片冰凉，他几乎就要以为这是一场春梦，是几声轻咳让他重新注意到窗边。半扇窗户被打开了，Leo又在抽烟，烟头的一点火芒在黑夜里格外显眼，口中吐出的那一团烟雾盖过了Leo五官的棱角，让Paulo总想起他最初的样子。

他终于磕磕绊绊地开口：“我……我能问你……为什么……要抽烟吗？”在Leo以前，Paulo从来没见过Omega抽烟，小镇上的Omega从出生到死亡，全都活的规行矩步，大同小异，死气沉沉。Leo是唯一一抹鲜活的色调，于是就将他的人生全然改变。

而他自己还不知道，Paulo格外惆怅地想。

在Paulo以为自己不会得到回答的时候，耳边灌进了一句“只是我想”。半截烟头被按在水晶缸的金沙里，犹有未尽的雾气。Leo重新背对着他躺下，好像什么都没发生。


End file.
